1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of fasteners. Specifically, the invention pertains to a bolt-like fastener that can be tightened with very little rotation.
2. Background Information
A prior art device that has similar objectives to this invention is U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,075 entitled Collapsible Bolt Having Spring Actuated Expanding Plunger. This prior art device uses an axial plunger to collapse bolt-like threads. Once the threads are collapsed, the device may be inserted into a female-threaded receptacle (e.g., a nut) without any rotation. Once inserted, the action on the plunger is reversed to engage the threads for tightening and the plunger is secured with a cotter pin. The present device is intended to have at least two distinct advantages over the prior art device. First, the present invention eliminates the need for both an axial plunger and a cotter pin and, consequently, the awkwardness associated with the use of the plunger and cotter pin. Second, the present invention can carry much higher shear loads than the prior art device at any given size because the present invention has a solid rather than hollow shear-carrying section.